Baten Kaitos: Eternal Wings and the Lost Ocean Original Soundtrack
The Baten Kaitos: Eternal Wings and the Lost Ocean Original Soundtrack is composed and arranged by Motoi Sakuraba. It is a two CD video game album containing all the music from the game. It was published by TEAM Entertainment and released on December 17, 2003. Packaging The soundtrack is presented in the standard Optical disc packaging format, with a hinged media tray to contain both CDs. Like most Japanese printed media, the album is to be read from right to left. There is also a 10 page booklet inside the album, featuring character art, a poster, and comments from the Record producer, Music director, composer and arranger. The most particular thing about the packaging, is that it was printed to be displayed right-side-up. This is why the cover art is higher than it is wide. Track listing Disc 1 Runtime: (64:34) | 1. || 序奏峰 ( Introduction Peak ) || 0:46 | 2. || 天底の勇魚 ( Nadir's Whale ) || 2:26 | 3. || 光星煌めく旅路の果てへ ( To the End of the Journey of Glittering Stars ) || 3:28 | 4. || Soul poetry || 1:41 | 5. || The true mirror || 2:38 | 6. || Vitriolic a stroke || 2:53 | 7. || 冥の断罪 ( Condemnation of Darkness ) || 2:43 | 8. || Glowing cloud || 2:27 | 9. || Chaotic dance || 2:13 | 10. || Rumbling of the earth || 2:28 | 11. || Coolant || 0:37 | 12. || 風気の狭間 ( Valley of the Wind ) || 1:49 | 13. || Gentle Wind || 2:36 | 14. || 月蝶揺るる闇夜の苑へ ( To the Garden of the Moon Butterflies in the Moonless Night ) || 2:32 | 15. || 旭光貫流 ( Flowing Through the Rays of the Morning Sun ) || 2:26 | 16. || Limpidly flow || 2:44 | 17. || Soft labyrinth || 2:40 | 18. || Bellflower || 2:03 | 19. || Imperial dynamics || 2:25 | 20. || 氷霧流 ( Icy Fog Flow ) || 3:03 | 21. || Feudal guardian || 2:17 | 22. || Flighty spirits || 2:20 | 23. || 天海花御堂 ( Tenkai Flower Temple ) || 1:48 | 24. || Mystery crystal || 2:19 | 25. || 腐朽 ( Deterioration ) || 2:00 | 26. || Holo Holo || 2:23 | 27. || 紺碧の魂泉 ( Azure Soul Fountain ) || 2:11 | 28. || 風に舞う砂塵 ( Dust Dancing in the Wind )|| 2:38 Disc 2 Runtime: (66:31) | 1. || Deadbeat || 2:49 | 2. || Disorder || 2:17 | 3. || 砂上の楼閣 ( Castle in the Sand ) || 2:24 | 4. || Divine white bell || 1:54 | 5. || Start on a voyage || 2:47 | 6. || Glittering violet moon || 2:37 | 7. || 捩れる時と歪む空 ( Twisted Time and Warped Sky ) || 2:33 | 8. || Strike off the enemy || 1:51 | 9. || 目覚める災厄 ( Awakening Calamity ) || 1:53 | 10. || 夜更け ( Late at Night ) || 0:14 | 11. || Level Up || 0:10 | 12. || Class up! || 0:15 | 13. || 精霊と共に ( With the Spirit ) || 0:12 | 14. || 衝の飛沫 ( Collision Spray ) || 1:27 | 15. || Bottom Out || 1:53 | 16. || 降雹 ( Hailstorm ) || 2:02 | 17. || 天地恐慌 ( Worldwide Panic ) || 2:05 | 18. || Brave way || 2:12 | 19. || 鎮座 ( Enshrinement ) || 2:14 | 20. || 決白断 ( Keppakudan ) || 1:25 | 21. || Survival from the force || 3:17 | 22. || The true mirror ~guitar ver~ || 2:38 | 23. || 九天の覇王 ( Supreme Ruler of the Nine Heavens ) || 2:50 | 24. || Violent storm || 3:40 | 25. || 邪見行の最期 ( A Last Villainous Quip ) || 1:47 | 26. || 大地降臨 ( Earth Advent ) || 3:50 | 27. || 涙の深海 ( Deep Sea of Tears ) || 3:36 | 28. || 語りかける星々 ( Addressing the Stars ) || 7:29 | 29. || 白桃薫る来世の宴へ ( To the Party of the Future with a Fragrant White Peach )|| 2:11 Bonus CD Toys "R" Us released a bonus CD that came packaged with the game. The CD contains seven songs: | 1. || Brave Fish Below The Heavens || 2:28 | 2. || The True Mirror (Battle Music) || 2:40 | 3. || Soft Labyrinth || 2:42 | 4. || Fighting Spirits || 2:22 | 5. || Brave Way || 2:14 | 6. || Survival From The Force || 3:19 | 7. || Violent Storm || 3:40 |} Additional Information Game Sound Designer - Motoi Sakuraba Producer - Taku Kitahara (TEAM Entertainment) Director - Mitsugu Nakamara (TEAM Entertainment) Recording Engineer - Atsushi Kobayashi(SOUND INN Mixer's Crew) Assisting Engineer - Takashi Shinbori (Mixer's Lab) Recording Studio - WARNER MUSIC RECORDING STUDIO Mix Engineer - Motoi Sakuraba Mastering Engineer - Kazuya Sato Memory Tech Mastering Studio - Memory Tech Score - Chiaki Kato Violin - Fumi Uchiyama Flute - Hideyo Takakuwa Oboe - Hiroshi Shibayama E.Guitar - Toh-ru Iwao Cover Illustrator - Nakaba Higurashi Graphic Design - Pictron Public Relations & Sales Promotion - Naoya Matsuzaki (TEAM Entertainment) Supervision - NAMCO LIMITED & Monolith Soft LIMITED External links www.amazon.com www.amazon.co.jp www.rpgfan.com Category:Music Category:Soundtracks